Love and War
by markandlexie
Summary: Why is Cedric suddenly mean to Hermione?
1. Chapter 1

**IT BEGINS…**

Hermione was walking toward the library carrying a pile of books when one of the heartthrobs of Hogwarts accidentally knocked her down. She fell hard on the ground, her books flying everywhere. "Will you watch where you're going!"

"Look here Granger, I'm not in the mood to argue with you. So, get out of my way," Cedric sneered, although a hint of concern flashed briefly on his eyes. Judging by his looks, someone had pissed him off. Smokes were coming out of his ears. Hazel eyes were narrowed into slits. His straight nose was flaring. At that moment, he looked like the Hungarian Horntail that Harry fought with, only much cuter. Hermione doubted that his anger was because he ran into her, literally.

"What's your problem?" the Hogwart's smartest witch asked, surprised by Cedric's animosity. She stood up and started picking up her books which includes her all time favorite Hogwarts a History. The fact that Cedric didn't move to help her added to her surprise. It was very unusual for the Hufflepuff Triwizard Champion to act like he's Draco Malfoy. From what she had observed from the last few months, Cedric was a gentleman. Yes, Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor princess had been watching the Hufflepuff prince. There was just something about him that interests her. "I said, what's your problem?"

"It's none of your business, Granger. Prefects' Meeting at eight. I expect you to be there on time," Cedric also the Head Boy simply replied. Without further ado, he entered the library, not even bothering to hold the door open for her.

"That git! Oh if yesterday I want to snog the hell out of you now, I want nothing but to smashed your face on the wall again and again," Hermione yelled in frustration.

"So, violent."

"Brutal."

"I wonder if she's like that in bed."

"…"

"Joking," Ron smiled sheepishly. He and Harry had overheard Hermione talking to herself. They were amused to how she almost yanked all her hair out to show how annoyed she was. Hermione simply glared at them and shoved her books to them.

"Here, for once, be useful and return these to the Madam Pince. You might as well start studying for Charms. And, do me a favor, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Eeekk," Ron squeaked, stunned by Hermione's sudden outburst. "She's scarier than spiders."

"PMS?" The boy-who-lived asked his red haired friend as Hermione walked away.

"Eh, What's that?"

Harry only cocked his eyebrow in response.

The next morning, to say that Hermione Granger was fuming mad was an understatement. She was extremely furious that she had almost hex Neville Longbottom for losing his frog Trevor, again. The explanation for her madness, one word: Cedric. He drove her batty in the prefects' meeting. He contradicted every suggestion she made from prefects' rounds to Inter-House Unity. He even called her an insufferable know-it-all, a moment that Draco Malfoy would forever cherish.

When Hermione entered the Great Hall, students started whispering to each other.

"News really does travel fast," Hermione mused, with an exasperated look on her face. She was still confused as to why Cedric started to despise her. Just two days ago they had a decent conversation about house elves. Hermione tried to locate Cedric and there he was sitting with his friends, laughing about something. Then, she noticed the shiny round object that was attached on his left chest. It was the S.P.E.W badge that he had bought from her. Now, Hermione Granger was really confused. She seated herself on the empty spot next to Harry.

"Good Morning," Harry said cautiously. Hermione replied to the greeting half-heartedly.

"What's up with you and Diggory?" Ron asked curiously while swallowing a mouthful of pancakes. Harry glared at him and Hermione just stared at Ron, disgust clearly written on her face. "Alright, I'll just shut up now."

Suddenly, Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She stood up from her seat and turned to face the Hufflepuff table. "Diggory, you're an asshole," she shouted, not caring if the teachers had heard her. She ran to the nearest exit. If she hadn't left the Great Hall in such a hurry, she would see Cedric choking on his food. It was priceless.


	2. Chapter 2

A week has passed since Hermione's display in the Great Hall. Cedric had made it apparent that he wasn't please with her by insulting her in every possible way. Just this morning he had called her fat. Well, he hadn't exactly said the magic word although; he implied it by giving her a South Witch Diet book. And, that infuriated her to no end.

"Hannah," Hermione called the young Hufflepuff. "Can you give this to Cedric; tell him it's from Hermione Jane Granger, with love." She held out a small box. Her smile promised nothing but trouble.

"Alright," Hannah Abbott reluctantly took the box from her.

"Thanks!"

An hour later, a frightened yell was heard at the Hufflepuff's boy dormitory.

"That Granger," Cedric grumbled. "She'll pay for this." He had thought that snakes, spiders, worms, or cockroaches would be inside the box. But instead of freaky creatures, it was a clown that came out of it. And, Jack in the box had scared the daylights out of Cedric. One point for the book worm!

"You…you…scream…like a…girl," Scott managed to gasp out while clutching his stomach. Peter wasn't faring much better. He was on the floor rolling with laughter. It seemed that the girl could bring out the side of Cedric none had ever known.

"I do not!" The two idiots just ignored his indignant reply and continued on making fun of him. Humiliated and angered, Cedric left to search for Hermione. He ran to the library and was disappointed to find that she wasn't there. He'd looked everywhere he could think of but still no sign of her. Fortunately, he saw Ginny Weasly coming out of the Gryffindor common room and had asked her where Hermione was. The youngest Weasley had told him to try the Astronomy Tower. So, there he was now standing and staring in awe at Hermione, who was looking out the scenery seeming like a goddess under the moonlight.

'She truly is beautiful,' he thought. He was stepping forward as if in trance when Hermione suddenly turned around. Cedric became more captivated. Her eyes looked like they were begging him to come closer. And so, he did. Unable to resist himself, he touched her rosy cheek and caressed it softly with his thumb while Hermione watched him curiously. Then, her eyes closed flutteringly in bliss and Cedric leaned forward and captured her luscious lips with his own. Then, as if the spell was broken, they pulled away from each other.

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione asked thoroughly confused with Cedric's behavior for the past week and for the sweet kiss he just gave her.

"I want a real clown for my birthday," Cedric said with a serious face. He left quietly leaving Hermione thinking 'What the hell had just happened?"

A/N: Thank you Dark-Days and Setsuna Bu. And, forgive me for my grammar. I still feel uncomfortable writing in English.


	3. Chapter 3

"How did you do it?" asked a girl with long blond hair to Cho Chang, Cedric Diggory's ex-girlfriend.

"Do what?"

"Come on, don't play innocent with us. I know you have something to do with Cedric's sudden anger towards Hermione," Marietta, Cho's best friend, chided. "Just last week Cedric was spending almost all his time in the library. You rarely saw him at the quidditch pitch. He conversed with Harry and Ron almost every day. He talked about her to Scott and Peter non stop. He fancied her and now what does he do? He talks shit about her. He does every thing to make her mad. What happened?"

"I don't know," Cho shrugged carelessly and continued on applying makeup. "Why ask me? Maybe, he finally realized that…that know-it-all…is ugly and annoying. Cedric's a gorgeous man and he needs an equally gorgeous woman who won't reprimand him in every second." Cho faced her friends and smiled maliciously.

"Just tell us. It's not like we're gonna tell everyone else. We're not like Lavander and Pavarti," Marietta reasoned while combing her hair. "Hermione's the reason why you and Cedric broke up. You're bound to get revenge. And. I say you already took care of that."

"You talk too much," Cho glared at her best friend. "Fine I did something and I'm not telling you what. But, let's just say my owl helped me a lot." With that, the three girls left the bathroom and off to their classes. Unknown to them, Moaning Myrtle had listened to their conversation.

Cedric was in the prefect's bathroom, taking a nice long bath. He wished Hermione was there with him, lathering his back with a vanilla scented soap and feeding him strawberries dipped in whip cream. Cedric sighed. He went under the water to clear his thoughts and when he returned to the surface –

"Hello Cedric, nice to see you again," Myrtle wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Aaaarrrgggg," the Headboy screamed like a banshee. "You perverted ghost!" He was answered by Moaning Myrtle's giggles.

"Calm down, I'm here to tell you about some interesting information I gathered this morning," She floated next to him and laid her head on her shoulder just like what she did while giving Harry Potter clues about the golden egg. Myrtle told Cedric everything she remembered and Cedric listened intensively, not minding that the bubbles that were covering the proof that he was indeed a man were almost gone. As Myrtle retold him the event, Cedric's mind drifted to the afternoon, 20 minutes before he had sent Hermione flying to the floor (A/N: The first scene). He had received a letter from Hermione that said:

_Cedric, I know that you have feelings for me and I'm sorry to say that I don't reciprocrate it. I'm too good for you. I'm the smartest witch in this school and I'm a friend of Harry Potter. You don't meet my expectations, I deserve more. You're not my ideal man. I hope with time you would come to accept this. I know it would be hard to get over me but please try to do so. I don't want anyone crying over me._

_Hermione_

"I should have known," Cedric muttered, his eyes blazing with anger. "Hermione's not cruel and she would spell 'reciprocate' right. I'm so stupid," Cedric turned to Myrtle. "This means, I might have a chance to be with her." Cedric let out a small smile; his eyes were now shining with a newfound hope. "I have to apologize to her."

It was Saturday. The students fourth year to seventh year went to Hogsmeade. As usual, much to Hermione's chagrin, the Golden Trio visited the Quidditch shop. Harry and Ron wanted to check out the new broom, Zephyr. When the boys were done they started to move towards the Quidditch Cleaning Kit, Hermione knew that they were going to spend the whole Hogsmeade trip at that shop. So, she decided to leave. She bade Harry and Ron goodbye and told them that she was just going to buy something at Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. The moment she stepped out the shop, a bunch of pink tulips were shoved to her.

"Ernie?"

A/N: I'm not satisfied with the ending of this chapter but I couldn't think of anything else. Three or more chapters to go! Thank you so much again for the reviews. They gave me confidence!

Next Chapter: Why is Ernie giving Hermione flowers? Where is Cedric? What's wrong with Cho?

Review! Review! Review! lol Constructive Criticisms are welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

"For me?" Hermione asked weakly. She was caught off guard when Ernie just came out of nowhere and gave her the flowers.

"Yes, they're from Cedric," Ernie smiled. His thoughts went back to the morning when Cedric begged him to deliver the dozen pink tulips to the Gryffindor Princess. Cedric would have asked Peter or Scott, but he was afraid that they would just tease him endlessly. Ernie would understand since he believed himself to be a princess in his past life.

"Come again?" Hermione couldn't believe what she heard. 'Cedric wouldn't give me flowers because for some reason he hates me but then gain its Cedric, he does unpredictable things,' she thought while remembering their kiss at the astronomy tower and the comment he made about clowns. "How? Why?"

Ernie just grinned at her in reply. His eyes were twinkling with mischief. Then, he shrugged and walked away, whistling. His steps had a slight bounce to it indicating that he was happy that he had finished his mission successfully.

With a shake of her head, Hermione left and made her way to the Quill Shop just what she intended to do awhile ago. She got two new quills and an organizer with periwinkle velvet cover. She went to the counter to pay for it.

"No need to pay for it dear," said the witch cashier. "A handsome young man already took care of that. And, here he wants you to have this." The lady handed her an orange bookmark that said: Cedric and Hermione, in big bold but elegant letters. "It's a rather special not to mention expensive bookmark. It has a search engine. For example you're looking for a useful spell to grow a plant, just put this inside the book you think holds that information and the bookmark would do the search for you."

"Oh I read about them," Hermione said enthusiastically "I've been wanting one but it costs too much."

"The bloke said it'll lessen the time you spend in the library," the lady teased her. She put Hermione's stuff in a small plastic bag. Then, told her to have a wonderful day.

Hermione looked around to see if Cedric is still in the store. He wasn't. With a disappointed sigh, she decided to just go to The Three Broomsticks to get a drink. She was walking while humming to herself, when a kid holding a light yellow balloon tugged at her robe. He gave her the balloon he was holding then ran off. Soon, other kids started approaching her and giving her more balloons. She laughed heartedly. Some of the kids even gave her hugs and kisses on the cheek.

"You're really pretty," said the girl while sucking her thumb.

"The cute boy likes you," the other girl who was swaying like a bell informed Hermione innocently. The boy she was referring was none other than Cedric.

When the kids all left, she continued her way to Three Broomstick. She ordered a large glass of butterbeer but, not before greeting Madam Rosmerta with a warm hello. She sat at the dark corner where no one could see her. She wanted to have a little privacy. But, the privacy she was wishing for wasn't granted when two girls and two guys wearing dark blue robes surrounded her and started singing:

_I won't talk  
I won't breathe  
I won't move till you finally see  
that you belong with me_

you might think  
I don't look  
but deep inside in the corner of my mind  
I'm attached to you  
mmmm

I'm weak  
it's true  
cause I'm afraid to know the answer  
do you want me too?  
cause my heart keeps falling faster

Hermione just sat there dumbfounded while the onlookers started whispering to each other. She didn't expect that Cedric would have the members of Hogwarts choir to come and serenade her for him. Then all of a sudden, they vanished and Cedric next to her holding a rather large white teddy bear that has a red ribbon tied around its neck.

_I've waited all my life to cross this line _

_To the only thing that's true_

_So I will not hide_

_It's time to try anything to be with you_

Although the Hogwarts choir did have a much better voice, seeing Cedric singing his heart out, risking embarrassment still made her bones dissolved. Hermione would forever treasure this moment. Cedric slowly went down on his knees. He took Hermione's right hand and kissed it gingerly.

_All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

- True by Ryan Cabrera

A/N: Sorry I didn't write about Cho. Maybe on the next chapter I will.

Pink Tulips – Romance and Beauty

Orange Bookmark - Determination

Light Yellow Balloons - Happiness

The Choir's Dark Blue Robes - Seriousness

White Teddy Bear and Red Ribbon - Cedric's love for Hermione is true and pure. lol


	5. Chapter 5

Cedric and Hermione decided to leave The Three Broomsticks and go back to Hogwarts together; too many people were not minding their own business. As they walk side by side, at least six inches apart from each other, a tense silence surrounded them.

"Cedric, what's happening?" Hermione finally demanded. "I think I deserve an explanation."

"You're not even going to say thank you," Cedric teased then turned serious. He should have known that Hermione would not easily give in. One of her attributes that caught him under her spell was her determination. Cedric sighed. 'She looks so vulnerable, yet so fierce,' he thought while looking at her stiff stance and pleading eyes. "Where do you want me to start?"

"The day when you 'accidentally' ran me over," Hermione glared daggers at him, recalling the event. She couldn't forget that day. So much anger and so much pain were felt at that day. "What really happened?"

"Hey, it was really an accident," Cedric defended himself. "But, I must admit, I was truly angry with you…"

"For what? Being in the way," Hermione couldn't help but interrupt.

"No!" came the indignant reply from Cedric. "I've fancied you for a long time since The Triwizard Tournament. You were just so damn delectable seeing you concern over your best friend. You were just so admirable," Hermione had the grace to blush to this. "So, Imagine how I feel when I received a letter from you rejecting and mocking my affections."

"But I didn't…I wouldn't," Hermione protested.

"I know. Cho wrote the letter," Cedric eyes glinted with suppressed anger. "That scheming bitch," he muttered. "Anyways, for a while I thought I was wrong about the girl I genuinely had feelings with. I thought you were like other girls who were conceited and selfish. That letter made me doubt you and bruised my ego pretty badly, you know."

"Oh, Cedric."

"I was so angry," Cedric admitted "I only saw red. It was the first time I've ever been rejected by anyone …I'm sorry," He suddenly grabbed Hermione and hugged her tightly while murmuring; "I'm sorry, very sorry."

"Cedric," Hermione slowly pulled away from him and tenderly held his face, their foreheads touching. Both their eyes were glistened with unstoppable tears. It took a while for Hermione to regain her strength and start talking again. "It's hard to forget…and forgive…but, I'll make an exception this time because I understand you."

"I don't know what to say," Cedric couldn't prevent himself from smiling. "Thanks…"

"However, I still need to punish you," Hermione nod his head. "Yeah, a lot of punishing. Oh, I have a lot of planning to do"

"Uhmm," Cedric said clearly frightened, imagining Hermione dressed as McGonagall, assigning him a series of homework. "Well Granger, I need to go. It was nice talking to you." Cedric made a dash to run away fortunately Hermione had quickly pulled him to her. She kissed him firmly on his mouth, leaving Cedric stunned. "Wow."

"Yeah," Hermione agreed, the infamous Luna Lovegood expression plastered on her face. She started walking slowly walking away and it took Cedric a minute or two to move and follow her.

"May I?" Cedric gallantly offered his arm to Hermione. Hermione playfully took it. "Oh thy lady tis young man is forever in thou debt," Cedric cleared his throat. "So, do thou accept tis handsome young man? In other words, are we together now?" (A/N: As you can see I suck at Shakespeare language lol).

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"…"

"…"

"Now?"

"Maybe."

"How about now?"

"Not yet."

"…"

"…"

"Alright, we're together now."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"As in now?"

"Yes, God, Diggory, you're stubborn."

"Who? Me?"

"Yeah"

"No, really. We're ok now?"

A sweet kiss was the only response he got nevertheless it was enough to make him shut up.

A/N: I hope this is better! Can you believe I wrote this while carrying my baby brother! lol


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello mates!" Cedric greeted Harry and Ron, cheerfully. He took a seat at the Gryffindor table while the duo threw questioning glances at each other. "So, how's your day so far?"

"Hey Diggory!" Peter, Cedric's friend, shouted. "You're at the wrong table."

"Yeah," Cedric yelled back "Just getting reacquainted with my soon to be brother-in- laws." Boisterous laughter and murmurs of 'he's whipped' from his Hufflepuff friends followed his comment.

"Could you pass that?" Cedric took the plate of honey glazed roast beef from Ron, ignoring the curious looks the Gryffindors were giving him. "Thanks."

"What are you doing here, Mister?" Hermione had finally arrived standing frighteningly tall next to Cedric, hands on her hips. "You're in my seat."

"I figured you could just sit on my lap," he flashed a charming smile that would usually make the girls swoon, but not Hermione. Instead, she whacked him over the head with her shoulder bag that weighed about seven to ten pounds. "So violent darling, save that in bed." The suggestive remark earned another round of laughter but this time from the Gryffindors. Hermione turned a deep shade of red and just told Seamus to scoot over so she could sit. Cedric cautiously put his arms around her waist, and then offered her a spoonful of mashed potatoes. "Eat this, you're too skinny, you need more carbs."

"I thought I was fat," Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"Hey, I never said that."

"Then what's with the South Witch Diet Book."

"Oh that," Cedric chuckled nervously. He then looked at Harry and Ron, who were sitting across them. "That was when we weren't together yet, you know." He reasoned, referring to the days when he fully thought that he had been cruelly rejected by Hermione.

"Oh, really?" Hermione stared at him, looking really amused, making Cedric shift more uncomfortably in his seat. "Maybe you should have given me Jenny Craig's calling card. It would have cost you less money."

"Hold up," Harry interrupted their conversation.

"Yeah, rewind," Ron motioned circles with his right hand.

"What do you mean by 'weren't together yet'?" Harry looked at them critically while Ron nodded in agreement. "Hermione, is there something you're not telling us?"

"Well you see I'm Cedric's…"

"You heard her," Cedric butted in. "She's mine." Hermione glared at him.

"Oh no!" Ron cried. "Why did you do it? You didn't have to be Cedric's slave to understand how the house elves feel."

"This SPEW is going too far," Harry scolded his bushy haired friend.

"Huh?" Hermione wrinkled her nose in confusion. "What is he on about?" She whispered to Cedric.

"I dunno," Cedric shrugged, thinking that Hermione's friends must be on drugs.

"Let's get out of here," Hermione dragged Cedric out of the Great Hall.

"Gonna snog me senseless in a deserted hallway, are you?" Cedric wiggled his eyebrows while smiling seductively at her.

"You wish! Hurry up you big buffoon, I still need to do a list of punishments."

"Oh Merlin help me," Cedric moaned. 'I was hoping she would forget about that,' he said to himself. Hermione turned around and kissed him playfully on the cheek. 'Maybe it wouldn't be that bad.' He held her in his arms, not wanting to let go.

In the meantime…

"Honestly," Seamus said to Harry and Ron. "It's not about SPEW. Hermione and Cedric are together romantically."

"She's not his slave?" Ron asked him dumbly. "Then why did Diggory said that Hermione's his?"

"Yeah," Harry was a bit confused too. "Explain that too us."

'You're telling me that these two are gonna defeat He-Who-must-not-be-named,' Seamus thought. 'Even Neville isn't this daft.'

A/N: I hope it makes sense. Thanx for the Reviews. I really appreciate them. Sorry if I offended anyone by making Harry and Ron a bit thick.


	7. Chapter 7

"Give Crookshanks a bath," Cedric wept. He was reading the list of punishments that Hermione had made for him. It seemed that all of them involved the spawn of Satan, Crookshanks.

"Oh come on," Hermione rolled her eyes. "You only have to bathe her twice a week. And anyways, you can take that opportunity to befriend him. You know, come to think of it, having a relationship with me means having a relationship with Crookshanks too. He's special to me." Hermione patted her half cat, half kneazle on the head. Crookshanks purred, liking the attention.

"More special than me?" Cedric kissed Hermione on her temple, but not before giving Crookshanks an evil glare. "I thought I would have to prove myself to your two best friends not to this…this…horrid creature."

"How can you say that?"

"Well you see, one time, I was coming out of the prefects' bathroom and there he was, waiting for me. You know what he did the moment he saw me?" Cedric asked Hermione with a pained expression on his face. "He jumped at me. Scratched and bit me here and here." Cedric pointed at the almost healed angry marks on his arms and neck. (A/N: Crookshanks is strong.)

"Awww Cedric," Cedric made it seem that the wounds still hurt, hoping that Hermione would comfort him and send her pet away. But instead of nursing Cedric, Hermione grabbed Crookshanks and enfolded him in a bone crushing hug. "He's protecting me, my Smarty Lovey Dovey Crookshanks."

'I'm sure Smarty Lovey Dovey Cedric sounds better,' the Head Boy thought. "I feel so well liked," he said aloud in a sarcastic way. "Not only I have to bathe, groom, feed, walk, and play with Crookshie, I also have to share my girlfriend with him. Oh yes, Merlin loves me!" He stared at Crookshanks patronizingly, his eyes also burning with jealousy.

"Well you deserve those punishments!" Hermione retorted angrily. "You weren't a good boy." She finished rather lamely. Cedric slung his arms around Hermione's shoulder, ignoring the hissing noise that Crookshanks was making.

"Really?" Cedric whispered against Hermione's ear. "I wonder what I would deserve If I've been a good boy." Cedric kissed Hermione all over her face until his lips landed on hers. Cedric deepened the kiss and Hermione, who was consumed by the passion, dropped Crookshanks. A loud angry growl was heard, but the couple paid no mind. They just continued making out until one of them pulled away for the lack of air.

"Sorry," Hermione said timidly, after a minute or two.

"For what?"

"For being crazy… for wanting you to do those punishments…I know their over the top … you already apologized to me," Hermione uttered. She ran her fingers through her hair, a sign that meant she was unsure of herself.

"Nah, I'll still do them. I've been really mean to you so don't feel bad, punish me all you want. And Granger, I like you crazy, I think it's quite cute," Cedric confessed appearing to be in deep thought. Hermione hit him on the chest for teasing her, giggling softly. "And sexy," Hermione hit him once more, this time harder. "Ow! Kinky, indeed!" Cedric kissed her on her forehead then, slowly, carefully rested her head on his chest. After a moment of silence, "So, who do you like more? Stinky fat Crookshanks or handsome charming Cedric?"

"You," Hermione kissed him soundly. "But, don't tell him." She whispered inaudibly.

"Promise, don't want to break his tiny little heart." Hermione snuggled comfortably against him. Cedric looked over Hermione's shoulder and saw Crookshanks glaring daggers at him. He just stuck his tongue out and mouthed the word 'loser' in response. 'Another worthy opponent lost to young brave Cedric,' the former Tri-Wizard Champion, now boyfriend of Hermione sighed. 'I'm good. Merlin really loves me!'

A/N: I don't know how to end this story! Help! Oh and thanks again 4 the reviews! I luv them lol! What's Crookshanks gender?


	8. Chapter 8

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Cedric shrieked when Madam Pomfrey roughly touched his broken arm. "Be careful. It's worth a thousand galleons." He had been hit by a bludger, as usual. It was a common scene for Cedric. But still, he wasn't accustomed to the pain that came along with the injuries.

"Awww is Teddy Ceddy hurting?" Peter teased his best friend as he and Scott entered the infirmary. "Madam Pomfrey I think you should also check his head. Some of the screws might have loosened up. We don't want a more demented Cedric running around Hogwarts."

"Sod off!" Cedric glowered to Peter when Madam Pomfrey had finish tending his injuries. Then, he turned to Scott. "Did you do it?"

"Don't worry mate!" Scott assured Cedric. He was about to say more about the task Cedric had given him but the door had suddenly burst open and Hermione came storming in.

"You git! How can you let a bloody bludger hit you? It's so big! You should have noticed it was gonna get you. Maybe you need glasses! I mean seriously what were you thinking?" Hermione lectured her boyfriend. Peter and Scott had to wince because to them her voice sounded like someone had raked their nails on a blackboard. Cedric's reaction was another different story. He was wearing an amused smile as if his girlfriend had just sung a wonderful lullaby to him. 'He's got it bad,' Scott thought.

"Oh come on Germy Hermy give him a break," Peter chided the Gryffindor Princess. Since Cedric and Hermione had gotten together, Peter had appointed himself to create nicknames for his favorite couple. Annoyed, Hermione threw a pillow to Peter. Unfortunately, the pillow she took was where Madam Pomfrey rested Cedric's arm. Therefore, Teddy Ceddy yelped in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Hermione hurriedly came to his aid. She rubbed his arms carefully, trying to soothe the pain.

"It huwts," Cedric said in a baby voice. "Cedwic's might dwy. huhuhu. Miwone has to kwiss him so not huwt no more," Cedric wiped the imaginary tears on his face. "On the lips."

"Yuck," Scott gagged, he couldn't stand seeing his friend flirting shamelessly with Hermione. It was just plain disgusting, in his opinion. 'Too sappy for my taste,' he said to himself. Peter also looked sickened. And much to their horror, Cedric started making kissy faces to his girlfriend.

"Later Cedric," Hermione said sharply, her face was deep red. "You still have visitors." She pointed at Peter and Scott, reminding him that they were still there watching him openly display affection. His face also burned with embarrassment. However, it quickly diminished and was replaced with a charming grin.

"Oh no need to wait," Cedric looked evilly at his two best friends. "They're leaving anyways. Goodbye." Not wanting to see more of Cedric and Hermione romance, Peter and Scott rushed to the exit. And, the injured quidditch player resumed making kissy faces.

"You have to eat, Cedric," Hermione was getting frustrated. Hermione dragged Cedric into the Gryffindor table when she saw that her boyfriend didn't make a move to even touch his food. "What's wrong?"

"I'm starving," Cedric answered. "But I can't seem to move my arm." He looked pointedly at his arm that was carefully wrapped with bandage. "Feed me." Cedric put on his best pleading and begging face. Fortunately, he managed to look like a lost puppy. So, Hermione scooped a spoonful of her chicken pie and started feeding him. "I can get use to this."

"Well cherish it coz it won't happen again anytime soon," Hermione retorted, although deep inside she enjoyed pampering Cedric. It made her feel needed. She wiped the white sauce that was smeared on his mouth with a napkin. Cedric couldn't stop smiling; liking the attention his girlfriend was giving him. Suddenly, an owl flew and dropped a letter to the Ravenclaw table. And soon enough, all the students in Hogwarts including the professors found it was a howler because of the loud booming sound that soon followed when the letter was opened.

"CHO CHANG! WHAT 'S THIS I HEAR ABOUT YOU MEDDLING WITH OTHER PEOPLE'S LIVES? HAVE YOU LEARNED NOTHING THIS SUMMER? HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHAT I SAID TO YOU? STOP BEING SO INCONSIDERATE! I SWEAR YOUR SPOILEDNESS HAVE TO STOP NOW. YOUR DAD AND I ARE GONNA GET YOU HOME-SCHOOLED… TO CHINA! YOU HEAR THAT? SO YOU BETTER PACK YOUR BELONGINGS AND SAY BYE TO YOUR FRIENDS IF YOU HAVE ANY." The harsh voice of Cho's mother echoed throughout the hall, leaving all the listeners stunned. Then, Scott who was at the Hufflepuff table started laughing and everyone soon followed. Cedric nodded at him smiling mischievously.

"How dare you tell my mom!" Cho yelled at Marrietta and yanked her hair hard.

"I don't know what you're talking about it."

"Stop it Cho," the blonde Ravenclaw tried to stop the two of them but only got hit on the face. "Ow." She stood up holding her face then threw a punch at Cho. A brawl started. Slaps, kicks, and punches here and there. Nails were digging into flesh. The professors hurriedly broke out the fight and brought the three girls out of the great hall and into Dumbledore's office.

"That was great," Cedric commented, not feeling a bit of remorse to what happened to Cho. Hermione narrowed her eye. She stared suspiciously at Cedric. Instead of defending himself, he just put on an innocent face and eagerly stole a kiss from Hermione. "Great."

FLASHBACK

"Can you help me write a letter to Cho's mom?" Cedric asked Scott, who was lying on the couch and staring at the ceiling.

"What do you want to say to her?" Scott looked questioningly at his friend.

"I just want to inform her about her daughter's behavior in school," Cedric shrugged.

"Are you serious?" Scott rose from the couch. "She's gonna pull her out of Hogwarts."

"Well that's the idea. I want her out of my sight so Hermione and I can finally live in peace."

"How are you and Hermione anyways?" Scott asked his friend curiously. Cedric rarely talk to him now since he's busy between Head duties and his girlfriend. But, Scott wasn't complaining. He was happy that Cedric finally got what he wanted.

"We're absolutely fine. She agreed to be mine, she forgave me, I think Harry and Ron are okay with our relationship, Crookshanks finally realized that Hermione likes me more, and I'm done with my sentence. We're very close to living happily ever after," Cedric's eyes twinkled with happiness. "All I need to do is get rid of Chang."

"Tell you what?" Scott couldn't help but smile. Cedric's cheerfulness was just infectious. "I'll write the letter and send it to Mrs. Chang."

"Really?" Cedric raised his eyebrow, copying Hermione's reaction whenever she's skeptical about something.

"Yeah Romeo," Scott teased his friend. "Now, go find your Juliet." He and Peter had caught Cedric reading Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Being a muggleborn, Scott knew exactly what the story was about. "Oh and don't forget to kill each other at the end of the day."

"Yeah, I'll kill her with my breathtaking kisses," Cedric smiled gratefully at Scott, thanking Merlin for giving him a friend so loyal and kind.

"Yuck," Scott said, disgusted.

FLASHBACK ENDS

"You think it'll be too much if I say 'I love you Hermione and you have to marry me' now?"

THUD!

A/N: There's gonna be a bonus chapter, I think lol. Do you guys think I should change the title? coz I don't think 'Love and War' really conveys what this story is about. Any title suggestion? I know it's kinda too late now though!


	9. Chapter 9

**IT ENDS…**

2 kids and a half later…

"Mummy, Mummy," a girl with long brown hair and sparkling eyes tried to catch her mother's attention. "Is this okay?" She gave her mom a paper. Hermione looked at it and was confused for it was blank. Then, suddenly an 'I love you Daddy' appeared on the paper in pink and yellow ink. On the bottom, there was a drawing of a little girl and a man holding her hand. "You think Daddy will like it?"

"Of course, dear. He'll be delighted to see this," Hermione patted her five year old daughter's head Candice was Hermione and Cedric's first child. Hermione had her when she was twenty.

"Really?" Candice fervently jumped up and down. "The book that you gave me helped me make it. It was really easy and simple." She was going to talk more about what she did but his little brother entered the kitchen dragging Crookshanks, literally. He was two years younger than Candice. He was a spitting image of Cedric only with Hermione's nose.

"Hendrik," Hermione scolded her son. "What did I tell you about bothering Crookshanks?" She carried Hendrik and felt like she just lifted two watermelons. "You're getting awfully heavy," Hermione grunted then kissed the little boy's forehead. In return, Hendrik hugged her.

"But Crookshie is bad," Hendrik said defensively. "Daddy telled me."

"It's 'told' not 'telled'," Hermione corrected his son, while making a note to herself to talk to her husband about him brainwashing their son. Maybe, she could pull out the list of punishments she had made ages ago so Cedric and Crookshanks could bond again.

"Yeah, I think they don't like each other," Candice butted in. "So, what are you giving daddy?" She asked Hendrik. Her brother's eyes suddenly brimmed with tears.

"I fowgot," Hendrik cried to his mom. "I was busy yesterday." He referred to when Harry dropped Harold, his adopted child, to the Diggory's household. Harold and Hendrik took part in creating chaos. Two fat tears rolled down on Hendrik's cheek. "I don't want daddy angwy with me." He swiftly wiped his tears with his cute chubby hands.

"Tell you what, why don't you help me bake the cake and we'll tell daddy it's from you, ok?" Hermione ruffled his son's hair.

" Okay," Hendrik sniffed. His mom nodded and the frown on his face was replaced with a grin.

"Can I help too?" Candice asked Hermione.

"Of course honey," Hermione smiled amiably. She put Hendrik down. "But first, you two need to change. Do you want Professor McGonagall to see you in your jimmies?"

"Nooooo," the two children screamed in unison. They hurriedly ran back to their room. But, Hendrik came back only to drag Crookshanks with him, again. Hermione shook her head, laughing silently. Then, she reached down to touch the slight swell stomach, gingerly caressing it.

* * *

It was 3 pm when Cedric left the British Ministry of Magic. He couldn't wait to go home and see his family. Every day was a blessing for him. The excitement of tracking down and capturing dark wizards was nothing compared to the pleasure of seeing his son smile, hearing her daughter laugh, feeling his unborn child kick, and tasting his wife's lips. He hurriedly packed his belongings and apparated home. 

He was stunned, when a loud booming 'Surprise' and confetti welcomed him. Their usual dining area was decorated with balloons and streamers. A large banner that said 'HAPPY BIRHTDAY' was hung by the window. Their large mahogany table was filled with variety of foods along with the three layered cake with twenty eight tiny blue candles dancing around it. It was a jolly sight.

Paul and Scott approached him. The duo gave him a brotherly hug and teased him about being close to becoming bald and having a pot belly. Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Madam Hooch were next to greet him, followed by Harry, Harold, the Weasley family, Tonks, Remus Lupin, his dad, his mom, etc. The last ones to say Happy Birthday to him were his children and wife.

"Thanks Darling," Cedric whispered to Hermione. He kissed her nose and rubbed her belly affectionately. Then, he turned his attention to his daughter who was beckoning him to carry her and his son who was tugging him by his hand. He swiftly carried both of them and gave each of them a kiss on their plump cheeks. "How are my little angels? Did you guys behave?"

"Of course daddy," Hendrik replied. "Did you see your cake? I cooked it." Cedric raised his eyebrow, amused. "Well, mommy and Candice helped me but just a little bit."

"I have something for you too," Candice interrupted. "I put it over there." She gestured at the pile of gifts that was neatly placed on the corner of the room. "You want to see it now?"

"Later, sweetie," Hermione told her daughter. "Daddy will look at it when it's time to open gifts, alright?" Candice pouted a bit. "Now, go ahead, you and your friends can play in the backyard. Just be careful." Candice and Hendrik immediately ran to Harold and the other kids.

"How about you love? Where's my gift?" Cedric wrapped his arms around Hermione. She, in turn, smiled mischievously. "Is it something with ruffles?" He kissed her neck when she nodded. "Is it by any chance red?" Hermione pretended to think then nodded her head again. "Something sexy?" Before Hermione could answer, the doorbell rang.

"Open the door hun, that's your gift."

"My gift? From you?" Cedric asked her dumbly. 'Maybe she had her lingerie delivered,' he thought. He left, but not before throwing her a wink.

After a minute or two, an earsplitting, piercing, deafening scream was heard. All the occupants in the house went to see what was up, expecting to see dementors or death eaters. Instead, they came across a pale trembling Cedric pointing at a man who was wearing a big fake red nose, a red and white jumpsuit, a ruffled collar, and a grotesque makeup. A clown had successfully managed to scare the daylights out of Cedric, again.

"Ca…Cl…Clown," Cedric stuttered, looking at his wife.

"You said you wanted one on your birthday," Hermione shrugged, trying to look as innocent as possible.

A/N: Remember on Chapter 2 Hermione had given Cedric a jack in the box that had really scared him. So then, Cedric went to give her a piece of his mind but he only ended up kissing her and saying "I want a real clown on my birthday" because he had nothing else to say. Well, I don't know where I'm going. To be honest, I'm confused too. But yay, I finally finished it! Thank you for reading this story especially pottersgirl91 and SweetlilPhantom!


End file.
